stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Se Por Ela Fizer
Do it for Him/Her é um dueto cantado por Pérola e Connie em "Sworn to the Sword", as duas cantam essa música durante o treinamento de Connie. Letra Pérola: Remember,You'd do it for him And you would do it again You'd do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him Keep your stance wide Keep your body lowered As you're moving forward Balance is the key Right foot - left foot Now go even faster And as you're moving backwards Keep your eyes on me Connie: Keep my - stance wide (Good.) Keep my body lowered (Right.) As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!) Pérola: (Don't you want him to live!?) Connie: Right foot - left foot Pérola: (Yes, but put your whole body into it!) Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give Pérola: On the battlefield, when everything is chaos And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword You just think about the life you'll have, together after the war And you would do it for her That's how you know you can win You'd do it for her That is to say, You'll do it for him. Deep down - you know You weren't built for fighting But that doesn't mean You're not prepared to try What they - don't know Is your real advantage When you live for someone You're - prepared to die Connie: Deep down - I know That I'm just a human (True.) But I know that I can draw my sword and fight (But you know that you can draw your sword and fight) With my short existence (Good.) I can make a difference (Yes, excellent!) I can be there for him I can be his knight I can do it for him Juntas: You'd do it for her Pérola Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.) You'd do it for her, and now you say: Connie I'll do it for him Tradução (Não oficial) Pérola: Você faz isso por ele E você faria isso de novo Você faz isso por ela, em outras palavras Você fará isso por ele Mantenha sua posição larga Mantenha seu corpo abaixado Quando você está indo pra frente Equilíbrio é a chave Pé direito, pé esquerdo Agora vá ainda mais rápido E quando estiver andando pra trás Mantenha seus olhos em mim Connie: Manter minha posição larga (Bom.) Manter meu corpo abaixado (Certo.) Quando eu estiver indo pra frente (Concentração!) Pérola: (Você não quer que ele viva?) Connie: Pé direito, pé esquerdo Pérola: (Sim, mas coloque seu corpo para ele!) Tudo que você tem, tudo que você é Você tem que dar No campo de batalha quando tudo é caos E você não tem nada, mas a maneira como você se sente, a sua estratégia e uma espada Você só pensa sobre a vida que você vai ter, em conjunto, após a guerra E você faria isso por ela É assim que você sabe que você pode ganhar Você faria isso por ela Isto quer dizer Você vai fazer isso por ele No fundo - você sabe Você não foram construídos para a luta Mas isso não significa que Você não está preparado para tentar O que eles - não sabem É a sua vantagem real Quando você vive para alguém Você é - preparado para morrer Connie: '''No fundo - Eu sei Que eu sou apenas um ser humano (Verdade). Mas eu sei que eu posso tirar minha espada e lutar (Mas você sabe que você pode tirar a sua espada e lutar) Com a minha curta existência (Bom). Eu posso fazer a diferença (Sim, excelente!) Eu posso estar lá para ele Eu posso ser seu cavaleiro Eu posso fazer isso por ele '''Juntas: Você faria isso por ela 'Pérola: '''Ok, agora faça isso de novo (Sim, senhora.) Você faria isso por ela, e agora você diz: 'Connie: '''Eu vou fazer isso por ele. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas não estreadas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Pérola Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Connie